


Fifth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Drabble, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, Top!Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves teasing and riling Dean up until he's a begging mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Come on, Sammy, just put it in already. Quit fucking around!"

Dean was fucking done. Sam was on it for HOURS, well not literally hours, but it had felt like it. Prepped him slow and sweet, licked around his hole until he was begging and incoherent.

Enough was enough.

But this bastard was still in the mood to play.

"Sam!", Dean barked trough gritted teeth. "Please!"

Sam kissed his neck and that spot behind his ear, whispering wetly into his ear.

"Please? You can do better than that, can’t you, Dean? How bad do you want it? Huh? How bad want you my dick up your ass?"

Moaning, Dean tried to push into Sam.

"Sammy…please, PLEASE! I’m begging you here, put your dick PLEASE in my ass NOW! Please!"

Sam chuckled dirty.

"Well, since you asked to nicely…" and finally FINALLY slid into Dean, making them both moan in pleasure.


End file.
